movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Stenchy (If Named)
Narrator: What An Animal! (Mr. Stenchy (If Named)) Starring Mr. Stenchy, Princess Smelly and Phineas (episode begins) (at Phineas and Smelly's place) (Phone rings) (loudly) Princess Smelly: Hello? (answers the phone) Princess Smelly: What'd you want? Voice: There's something that you'll be knowing about. Smelly: Okay. Okay. I'll be there soon. (Hangs up) I'm going out for a while. (sets off) Narrator: Later... (Smelly walks along) (happily) (And then) (a truck appears) https://drive.google.com/open?id=17BD2IyCc9QVnAIB2iiVJeKLIKofP5nXB Smelly: Does it have parents? No experiment can live the place without parents. Not one. How do you expect it to? (thinks) Pleakley: He's just an experiment. Jumba: Yeah. Ever since you guys are doing spoof travels and Squirrel Theaters. Smelly: I bet he is and I bet you're very proud of yourselves. Pleakley: Yeah. Very proud of yourselves. Since experiments have been around here in spoofs. (Smelly looks at the pink experiment) (with confusion) (Then walks away with him) (by taking him with her) Jumba: What are you doing? Pleakley: And where are you going with him? Smelly: I'm taking him home. Pleakley: You're going to adopt him as the first son? Jumba: Afraid so. Pleakley: Such a cute little fella, isn't he? Always joining heroes for more spoof traveling since the heroes have got four adoptive kids, right? Narrator: Later... (At home) (however) Phineas: He's a stink bug like creature. Smelly: I know. But that's why he's our adopted son. Phineas: Excuse me? Smelly: Oh, right, sorry. Since Pleakley and Jumba have given him to me as a present. Phineas: We're skunks and he's a stink bug like experiment. Smelly: Yeah. I get it. What can we do to make him our adopted boy? Phineas: Like what? Smelly: We need to find some way our adopted boy. Phineas: Oh. Smelly: Mr. Stenchy. Blah. Stinky name. He'll be our Willy McSkunkey. Phineas: Willy? Why, of course! That's a nice name! Kirk: Phineas. What are you doing? We're late for a conce... Ew. What's that? Gregory: Let me guess. It's an experiment type that Jumba and Pleakley gave to you. Nia: He's looks cute. Gladys: Kind of fabulous. Phineas: Careful. He's a stink bug like experiment. Yoses: He's not going to bite, is he? Smelly: No. He's tame. Yoses: Oh. Sorry. Smelly: He's Willy. Kirk: So cool. Willy? Not a bad name. And first adopted kid you've got. Gregory: Wait. Back up. Have many adoptive kids we've got? How Gregory: Wait. Back up. How many adoptive kids we've got? Phineas: Five. Nia: That's means there's Bradley, Ellie, Drewy, Alec/Arty and now Willy. Gladys: Makes perfect sense. (Song starts) (and plays) Smelly: As an experiment, You were something, But now you're a real cutey and we took you in somehow. Phineas: Though you look like you. We think you like as too! Because were a family and you're one of us now! All: We're a family and you're one of us now, We're a family and you're one of us now, Though you look like you, We think you like us too. Because we're a family and you're one of us now. All: Everybody! Yoses: I don't see why we can be, The best friend by and by, You teach me to fight like you and I teach you to ruuuuuuuuuuun, I teach you to run. Nia: Huh? What the concert, It is fun to sing and dance, I can take him for a big fun dance. Gladys: Take it easy, Take a slow, Don't forget, He's just a kid, You don't wanna fright him. A kid, You don't wanna fright him. All: Cause we're a family and you're one of us now, We're a family and you're one of us now, Though you look like you, We think you like us too. Because we're a family and you're one of us now. Yoses: I don't see why we can be, The best friend by and by, You teach me to fight like you and I teach you to ruuuuuuuuuuun, I teach you to run. Nia: Huh? What the concert, It is fun to sing and dance, I can take him for a big fun dance. Gladys: Take it easy, Take a slow, Don't forget, He's just a kid, You don't wanna fright him. A kid, You don't wanna fright him. All: Cause we're a family and you're one of us now, We're a family and you're one of us now, Though you look like you, We think you like us too. Because we're a family and you're one of us now. (we dance) Kirk: You can hang around with me, Even though you're not a rabbit. (we tap dance) Kirk: See me be real dancing. (we scat) Gladys: Little Willy, Aren't you happy you were created? All: Come on along! All: Cause we're a family and you're one of us now, We're a family and you're one of us now, Though you look like you, We think you like us too. Because we're a family and you're one of us now. (we party) (Song ends) (and stops) Kirk: Ah! He's stinking up! Willy's stinking up! Gregory: Oh nuts. (Willy grins) Smelly: (sniffs) Willy, That smell is... Is... Beautiful. Phineas: So lovely. Nia: Blah. You like it? Gladys: Well, you skunks like it, unlike us. Yoses: It's making my snout nose short. Gregory: And not even long enough. Kirk: Whew! Gladys: So smelly. Narrator: Later... (Later) https://drive.google.com/open?id=1hwjkOEd4YhbmITQgFz55UbLf4Xa1h59B (however) Smelly: Hmm... (thinks) (for a moment) Jumbo: Every experiment is unique. Look at the eyes. (we look at Willy's eyes) Smelly: Where did you get these? (scratches her head with confusion) Jumba: They're experiments I created, They're a lot of them. Phineas: Oh. Smelly: This experiment is my adopted child. I wanna know what it do, What's his habbit and other then that. (thinks) Jumba: He's a stink-bug like creature, I know you skunks like his smell, But we others retched over it. Phineas: So? Pleakley: That's why everyone needs noseplugs to cover their noses. Smelly: Well, You like the smell too. Remember in your show? Pleakley: Yes, and? Phineas: Never mind. Pleakley: Oh well. Forget it. Narrator: Later (Phineas sunbathes) (and relaxes) (Willy sighs) (happily) (SWIPE) (SNATCH) (Keenan looks at Phineas when a fly land on his nose) (from nearby) Phineas: Hey Willy, How about you flick the fly off of your daddy's nose? (BOP!) Phineas: Ow! Wow. Gosh. When you flick a fly, You really... (awakens) (DUN DUN DUN!) (Phineas gasps) Phineas: Why you total double crossing ruthless baddie! (Willy panics for help) Phineas: Get your wicked hands off my kid! (charges) Thomas: Come on and get him, Stinker! Bernice: Right up here he is! (Willy wanted help) (by yelling and shouting) Phineas: That does it, You ask for it! I'll... Oh! (Falls down) (SPLASH!) Mick: That'll cool him off. Kenan: Yup. Sure will. Phineas: Gimme back my Willy! Pinocchio: You can have him! (BUMP!) (CLANG!) Rebecca: That's how a skunk can rest-a-dy. Charles Gorilla: Here's your food to eat now. (SPLATS) (SPLASH) Phineas: Don't even do that again! (SPLOSH) Thomas: What did you hit him with? Mick: Fruit and vegetables, of course. Phineas: Listen, If you don't turn him loose, I'll make you all tailess! (charges) Pinocchio: We give up, Here he comes! (Phineas charges) (Willy flies through the sky) (like a bird in the sky) (Phineas was about to catch him) (by grabbing hold of him) Bernice: Back up! Back up! Rebecca: Faster, faster! (TRIP) (WHEE!) (Goofy yodel) (CRASH!) (Birds tweet) (around Phineas's head) (The Baduns leave) (in fright) Phineas: Honey! Honey! (echoes) Princess Smelly: What the...? (double takes) (and gasps) Phineas: HONEY!! (echoes) (loudly) Phineas: About time. Princess Smelly: Willy? Willy? Okay. What's wrong? And where's Willy? Phineas: Well, I attacked them. Tried to, But too smart. They got him. Got Willy. Princess Smelly: Oh, for goodness sake, and who exactly did this? Phineas: What I mean is that the Baduns 50's kidnapped Willy. Princess Smelly: Oh. The seven baddies. Man, I hate to think what will happen if Willy becomes of a slave of the master. Narrator: Meanwhile. (Meanwhile) Lionel: What is the meaning of this?! I bring me a stink bug like experiment?! Not proper! Not very proper at all! Thomas: Well, your terribleness... This creature is the adopted son of Phineas and Smelly. Lionel: Pardon? Those skunks? Mick: Yup. They've been married. Poodles: Should have known that. This Mr. Stenchy can't talk. Bernice: I know, right? (Phineas and Smelly sneak in, When Willy saw them) (and gasp) Phineas: Shh... Smelly: Keep quiet. Pinocchio: What the...? It's Phineas and Princess! Kennan: Oh no! https://drive.google.com/open?id=1MCyE5ztd08B9DYdS0WdLIHHqx7K3OZRx (Smelly gasps, Grabs Willy and runs) (in fright) (SNATCH) (GRAB) Smelly: Huh? (double takes) (Willy is kidnapped) (Thomas kept running) (SWIPE) Phineas: I beg your pardon! (GRAB) (BOP) (clang) Smelly: (CATCH) He's mine! (runs) (Pinocchio swings his sabers) (back and forth) (Smelly ducks and runs back) (in fear) (Charles raise up a bat) (to try and bat Smelly) (Smelly gasps dodges it) (and lets someone else get bopped) Pinocchio: OW!! Charles: Sorry, Pinoke. Lionel: Now I have you! (goes to catch him) (But then, Willy stinks up) (POOF!) (smoke goes everywhere) (Lionel gasps in shock) Lionel: Oh man. Poodles: OMG, Blah! (coughs and splutters) (Pinocchio retches) (and spits) Bernice: Oh no, Not that stench from him. Rebecca: Oh dear. Smelly: We warned you. We skunks love his sent. Mick: We've been fooled. Lionel: Please take it away! Take it away! (the smoke clears) Phineas: Bye now. Smelly: Toodles. (They leave) (and depart) Thomas: It didn't retched me. Bernice: Except for us. Narrator: Later... Phineas: I do love his sent. Smells just like our first date. Smelly: Sure is. (Wilbur chatters) (happily) Phineas: He's really cute. Smelly: And smart too. (Scene ends) (and stops) Narrator: The End (Credits play) (and stop) (Willy Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes